


The Choice of Love

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Drama & Romance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Guard Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Prince Lance (Voltron), Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my best friend's birthday. She doesn't have an Ao3 (not that I know of), but I still would like to post it here too, since I'm proud of it.The story is an arranged marriage with altean prince Lance and a random galra. However, Lance's heart is for someone else already. His handsome and charming bodyguard will complicate things.





	The Choice of Love

Altea and Daibazaal, planets giving a home to two different species, lived in peace for a long time. Until recent years, tension rose between them, resulting in an upcoming war.

The king of Altea had tried everything in his power to prevent the war, since alteans weren't born to fight, unlike the galra. When nothing worked out as he intended, he had to use desperate measures.

He signed a contract with the emperor of Daibazaal to keep the peace. He offered the hand of his only son for the galra prince. This remained the only choice he had if he wanted to secure the peace.

Without the prince's approval, the contract was signed and the preparations began. The wedding would be held in the altean castle since it had more of a festive interior. There was still a whole week left until the event, but the whole palace was a busy mess already. The servants were all working on setting up the decor, making sure everything is clean, baking the cake and various other chores they had to do.

Excitement filled the air of the castle in those days, everything was filled with joyful chatter and different kinds of gossip floating around about the situation. However, this feeling affected one person in a different way. The altean prince himself. Lance wasn't thrilled about this whole idea at all. He was upset about the fact that they arranged this without even asking him. He wouldn't want to marry someone he doesn't love. Or more, someone he never even met before.

For the worst of all, Lance's heart was already given to someone else. The person who was supposed to be his guard at first, but grown to be so much more later on. Keith Kogane. A galra from Daibazaal and the only light of Lance's life. They have been avoiding the topic of love because they both knew it's not allowed. There could be no love between a prince and a simple servant.

The day of the event came and Lance woke up with the feeling of fear washing over him. His entire body was trembling, preventing him from getting out of bed. He was lost in the endless train of thoughts of what will happen on this cursed day.

A gentle tap on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, and he felt a gentle pair of arms wrapping around him. He recognized that soft fur and sweet scent almost in an instant “Keith...” he whispered as he buried his face deep into the galra's shoulder to hide from the whole world. The gentle hold was like a haven for the boy, who ended up breaking into soft crying “I don't want to do this...”

“I know, but you have to” Keith replied, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't want to let go of his love, because of forced marriage, but he also knew he has no right to argue. He had to go on with the flow. Instead, he offered all his support to Lance, keeping him secure in his arms while running his hand through the prince's hair a few times.

The pair stayed in this exact position for half an hour, Keith sometimes whispering sweet things into Lances ears to calm him. This was hard for him too, but he knew it's even harder for the prince.

When the time came, a swarm of maids rushed in, forcing Lance to break out from the sanctuary of Keith's arms. He was led to the large mirror in his room and got dressed into a simple, deep blue dress, which just brushed the ground. A special crown was placed onto his head for this occasion. Its entirety was made from gold and it had a heart-shaped sapphire gem in the middle of it.

The maids left after Lances clothes were all set, leaving him staring at his reflection. He had bags under his eyes, the makeup he wore wasn't enough to cover them. His altean marks didn't have any hint of glow, all the color was drained from them, similar to Lances happiness, resulting in a light mix of gray and blue.

Keith watched Lance stand there for a few minutes before he decided to go over to him. He took Lance's pale hand into his own, now the two staring at their reflection together.

“I look horrifying,” Lance said with a frown, his voice cracking to warn he's about to cry. He couldn't make his marks glow, nor making his glorious tan skin return from its pale state. He had no control over how he felt, which affected his whole appearance.

Keith let out a deep sigh and stroke the top of Lance's hand with his thumb to offer him support. His violet his traveled across Lance's image, taking in all the small details. No matter what was the case, for Keith, Lance was still the most beautiful and attracting person he's ever laid his eyes upon “I think you look stunning... Just like always”

Lance's colorless cheeks lit up with a hint of pink at those words. A sudden sense of warmth rushed through him, making his lips curl into a small smile. He's done it again. With a simple sentence, Keith was able to bring Lance back from the deepest depths of sorrow. Maybe this was one of the things that made him fall for his humble guard and friend.

Moments passed in only a flash, every minute seemed like only a second. Well, that happens when you're with the only you truly love.

In one second, Lance was holding Keith's hand, staring at their reflection in peace. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of an unknown galra, a priest already in the middle of his speech.

Panic clouded Lance's mind as he quickly searched the crowd for the familiar figure. When he found who he was looking for, the racing of his heart slowed down to a normal pace and The block in his throat, which prevented him from speaking before disappeared.

It was his time to say, in most cases joyful, yes, but instead, he was able to shock the whole audience with an unexpected response.

“No” Lance straightened himself out and raised his chin to radiate a confident aura, even though deep inside, he was terrified. He shocked himself with this word as well, since he didn't expect to have the guts to actually say it out loud.

When the first wave of surprise died down, Lance was able to continue speaking to explain his groundbreaking decision. “I already gave my heart to someone and I don't intend to take it away from them. I'm certain they will cherish it with care, just like I do with theirs. The person I'm talking about is amongst you all. I was a coward before. Afraid of being honest about what I feel. But not anymore” As he spoke, his ocean eyes were fixed on Keith, targeting his speech towards him “Keith Kogane, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I won't marry anyone else. My heart is yours and it will forever stay that way” He reached a hand out towards Keith signaling him to come here.

Keith was in the same amount of shock as the rest of the crowd, but stepped closer, taking the offered hand. With a swift pull, he held Lance close to his body, cupping his cheeks to embrace him in a soft kiss. Since he was never as good with words, he rather expressed his love with action.

The surrounding people were murmuring to themselves, not two people having the same opinion about what just went down.

For Lance and Keith, everything seemed nonexistent. Only each other and their lips dancing to the rhythm of their racing hearts. Keith's thumb brushed against Lance's cheekbone sometimes, which made the prince melt further into the already perfect moment.

Neither of them cared about what will happen next. They just knew their love will last forever and more, leaving both of them in relief that whatever will occur in the upcoming moments, they'll fight it together.


End file.
